<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet On You by CGotAnAccount</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255962">Sweet On You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount'>CGotAnAccount</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ADVENTure Continues! [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Establish Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Happy All Around, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Secret Admirer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a note folded up and tucked into one of his files – an innocuous little thing that might even have been left there on accident. After all, he had left the folder on the table after the meeting, only remembering to go back and get it after he had grabbed lunch with Shiro.</p>
<p>He almost doesn't find it at all, but it's hard to ignore the scrap of paper that flutters loose from the pile when he picks it up.</p>
<p>Just a simple note scribbled out, no name.</p>
<p>You're as sweet as a macaroon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Secret Admirer, Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ADVENTure Continues! [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet On You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 23 of ADVENTures!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts with a note folded up and tucked into one of his files – an innocuous little thing that might even have been left there on accident. After all, he had left the folder on the table after the meeting, only remembering to go back and get it after he had grabbed lunch with Shiro.</p>
<p>He almost doesn't find it at all, but it's hard to ignore the scrap of paper that flutters loose from the pile when he picks it up.</p>
<p>Just a simple note scribbled out, no name.</p>
<p>
  <em>You're as sweet as a macaroon.</em>
</p>
<p>It's... odd, to say the least. Probably meant for someone else's folder, which is kind of cute and sad at the same time. He hopes whoever it was intended for gets the message somehow.</p>
<p>The scrap of paper gets tossed into the waste bin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two days later there's a bunch of daisies in front of his door all tied up in a yellow ribbon. They're pretty for sure, and the little note with them makes Keith smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hope your day is bright.</em>
</p>
<p>Keith tucks them into a little vase in his room and pockets the note, a skip in his step as he makes his way toward breakfast. Predictably, Shiro is already there with two cups of coffee and a stack of pancakes to share.</p>
<p>“I got your flowers.” Keith beams at him as he plops down and snags his mug, bumping their knees together under the table. “Very pretty, Captain.”</p>
<p>“My what?” Shiro raises an eyebrow at him as he stuffs another bite of pancake into his mouth.</p>
<p>“The flowers you left in front of my room this morning?”</p>
<p>“Wafn me.” Shiro shrugs, chewing through his mouthful like the polished leader he is.</p>
<p>“Huh.” Frowning, Keith turns to fish through his bag, pulling out the note to show his boyfriend. “Then what's this about?”</p>
<p>Shiro leans over, smiling as he reads it. “Looks like someone appreciates you as much as I do.”</p>
<p>“No one appreciates me like you do,” Keith scoffs, scooting closer to hip check him, “Do you think they know we're, uh... together?”</p>
<p>“Probably not,” Shiro shrugs again, utterly unconcerned about a mystery admirer encroaching on Keith, “I think Lance thinks we're in some epic bromance.”</p>
<p>Keith snorts, shaking his head in disgust. “Well I hope for his sake they're not from him.”</p>
<p>“Maybe one of the blades?”</p>
<p>Keith shakes his head again, sipping on his coffee as he cups his chin in his palm. “Nah, they can smell you on me... plus they would've challenged you in formal combat by now if they were interested.”</p>
<p>“Is that why Regris kept asking me to spar?” Shiro laughs, his eyes crinkling in good humor as he grins down at Keith. “Does he have a crush?”</p>
<p>“Nah, not on me... he thinks you're cute, that's like Galra flirting 101.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Shiro looks taken aback, but not upset. There's a hint of a flush on the tips of his ears. “Does he really?”</p>
<p>“Come on, Captain,” Keith grins at him, all wicked and teasing, “Don't tell me you thought I was the only one that had admirers.”</p>
<p>“Well, I mean, um...” Shiro stammers, adorably bashful even in the full trappings of his fancy uniform. “I just thought, well... you're the cuter one.”</p>
<p>“Blasphemy.” Keith punches him on the shoulder and polishes off his coffee, hauling himself up from the table while he still has time to make it to his first meeting. “I'll prove it to you later.”</p>
<p>Shiro is still blushing at the table as he leaves the cafeteria, and Keith thinks to himself that his day is bright enough already.</p>
<p>He appreciates the little note though – and the flowers. The world could always use a little more beauty, a little more kindness... even if maybe his admirer is a little... misdirected.</p>
<p>His next meeting doesn't drag, thankfully. The representatives of the refugee resettlement efforts are straightforward in a way that Keith can appreciate – it always makes it easier to get teams assembled and supplies gathered when he knows exactly what types of aid will be best utilized without any of the politicking that often comes with the job. It's refreshing, and keeps his buoyant mood going well into the afternoon training sessions with the new cadets.</p>
<p>The note tucked next to his water bottle in the locker room is maybe more of a surprise than it should be, given his admirer's friendly overtures.</p>
<p>
  <em>The cadets look up to you, you are strong and a positive example.</em>
</p>
<p>The words actually have him blushing – honest to god, red in the cheeks, hiding his face in his hands blushing. Of course <em>Shiro</em> knows that he handles positive reinforcement about as gracefully as a platypus on land, and regularly takes advantage of it... but he never thought he'd have to deal with it from an anonymous source of all things.</p>
<p>More importantly, it means that the person was in the gym while Keith was giving the lesson, saw him, and took the time to find his stuff to leave a note. It's a whole level of intriguing that he really doesn't know how to deal with. Nobody has ever really <em>liked</em> him before – if that's even what this is. He's unsure what to do with the attention... it's not unwelcome, but it's certainly not going to go any further than maybe a friend.</p>
<p>Still, he can't help but smile at the note as he tucks it away into his bag with the other one... maybe he'll keep them with the flowers on his desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's a slice of his favorite cake sitting on the table when Keith arrives to dinner, and Shiro is grinning at him like the cat that got the cream.</p>
<p>“What's this?” Keith asks as he plops his tray down, jerking a thumb at the mouthwatering dessert just waiting to be claimed.</p>
<p>“Someone left it here for you.” Silver eyebrows wiggle mischievously, like Shiro's in on some secret Keith isn't. “Isn't that nice?”</p>
<p>“Really, for me?” Keith perks up, snagging the plate and wasting no time digging his fork into it, groaning when the first bite explodes in flavor on his tongue. “So good...”</p>
<p>“They thought you'd enjoy it.”</p>
<p>“You know who it is?” Keith whips around to squint at him, fork poised to stab another bite. “Tell me!”</p>
<p>“Nuh uh,” Shiro shakes his head and crosses his heart, “sworn to secrecy.”</p>
<p>“Shiiirrroooo,” Keith whines, jamming another forkful into his mouth, “oo' fupoffta' ee' ah' iy' fiii'”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Grumbling, Keith swallows and fixes his boyfriend with a glare and a vaguely threatening gesture of his fork. “You're supposed to be on my side.”</p>
<p>“I'm always on your side, baby,” Shiro assures him, hand to his chest, “but I promised I wouldn't tell.”</p>
<p>Keith huffs, stabbing at the cake again before pausing to look at him. “Do uh... now do you think they know we're like, together?”</p>
<p>Shiro hums to himself, half shrugging. “Quite possibly... but maybe not. Either way I don't think you have to worry about hurting anyone's feelings.”</p>
<p>“Oh good.” Relief rushes through him in an instant, wiping out the tiny traces of guilt that threatened to taint his enjoyment of the cake. “I kinda wanna thank them.”</p>
<p>Shiro glances up and across the cafeteria with a little smile. “I think they know you're grateful.”</p>
<p>“They're still here?” Keith jerks his head up to gaze around the cafeteria. There's the usual gaggle of cadets jostling each other at their tables... the upper brass who deign to eat with the rest of them... the blades tucked into the corner shoveling food into their masks like it's the last meal they'll get... the MFEs chattering away, Rizavi waving her arms about something or other as James cradles his head in his hands... Lance, Hunk, and Pidge playing some sort of card game while Allura, Coran, and Romelle squint at them...</p>
<p>Really there's no telling who it might be.</p>
<p>“You're not even going to give me a hint?” Keith wheedles, pouting up at Shiro.</p>
<p>“Nope.” Shiro shakes his head, then pauses as he glances at Keith's sad face, wavering. “But you like them though... you're friends.”</p>
<p>“<em>Huh.</em>” He feels like anyone that he considers a friend would probably know that he's... well... madly in love is kind of an understatement. But they <em>have</em> been pretty discreet about the public displays. This whole thing gives him all kinda of mixed feelings. “Well, can you tell them thanks?”</p>
<p>“Will do.” Shiro nods, snapping a salute with that silly crooked grin of his. He's taking this whole thing very well for someone whose boyfriend is being maybe flirted with.</p>
<p>Keith shakes his head, resolving to enjoy his cake without thinking too hard about it. After all, if Shiro isn't worried he probably shouldn't be either.</p>
<p>He still leaves a little sticky note outside his door when he goes to bed, just in case.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thanks, you're very kind.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's gone the next morning, but there's a little bag of freshly baked cookies in its place. They smell divine, and they're still warm – which gives him an opportunity to do some recon.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lemon cookies for a day of sunshine.</em>
</p>
<p>He pockets the little note with a smile and sets off toward the kitchen.</p>
<p>Of course Hunk is in there puttering around, washing up some trays when Keith wanders in.</p>
<p>“Hey! Just who I wanted to see.” He hops up onto the stool by the kitchen island and pulls out the bag of cookies, munching on one with a grin. “These taste so good only you could have made them... did you happen to give a bag to someone this morning?”</p>
<p>Hunk drops the spatula he had been washing right back into the sink. “Me? No. Not me. I mean. Yes. Cookies, given away.” He picks the spatula back up and starts scrubbing it vigorously, avoiding eye contact at all cost. “Do you like them?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I like everything you make.” Keith cocks his head at him, eyebrow raised as Hunk manages to blast half the counter with water while rinsing the spatula. “But uh... was that a yes or a no on the giving them away?”</p>
<p>“Well, you got some didn't you?” Hunk evades with a shrug and stuffs the spatula into its rightful holder. “It must've gotten there somehow.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Keith nods, taking another nibble of the delicious treat, “I kinda wish I knew who was being so nice lately though... I don't wanna thank the wrong person when they've been making my days, yanno?”</p>
<p>“Well, I bet they know,” Hunk squeaks out as he scurries over to the fridge to rifle around with something. “I mean, you're a nice dude.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Hunk.” Keith beams at him from across the kitchen. “I think you're really nice too.”</p>
<p>A whole rack of condiments comes clattering down from the fridge door as Hunk's arm spasms into it.</p>
<p>“Oh <em>dear,</em>” he groans, immediately scrambling to pick them up. Keith hops off his stool to come help. “Man I am just clumsy today.”</p>
<p>“Heh... I feel you.” Keith shakes his head with a grin as he crouches down to pluck up the bottles of jam and ketchup before they can roll too far away. “I'm useless until I get my coffee from Shiro.”</p>
<p>The mustard in Hunk's hand splurts out with a truly unfortunate <em>pbbthhhh</em>.</p>
<p>“Oh <em>dammit.</em>”</p>
<p>“Man, you are just not having a great morning,” Keith can't help but laugh, standing up to grab a roll of paper towels before trotting back over to help wipe up the mess. “Here, let me help-”</p>
<p>“I got it,” Hunk sighs but accepts the handful of wipes, “I'm just a disaster all around.”</p>
<p>“Hey, no you're not.” Keith claps a hand onto his shoulder, like Shiro's done so many times for him, and gives him his most encouraging smile. “You are super smart, and a great cook... a way better diplomat than I am – not to mention a really good friend. It's just a bad day.”</p>
<p>“<em>I think I might be a little bit accidentally in love with you-</em>” Hunk blurts, then immediately plops backward onto his ass, clapping a hand to his mouth as he goes white as a sheet.</p>
<p>Keith can't help but blink at him, flattered but ultimately more confused than anything.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Hunk shakes his head frantically, wide-eyed, then winces and shrugs, sliding his hand off his mouth. “Maybe? I don't know... I didn't think I liked guys but...”</p>
<p>“I mean, it's okay if you do, or if you don't.” Keith shrugs, shifting over to sit close enough that he can throw an arm around Hunk's shoulders. “I wasn't really sure about anything like that until Shiro came along anyway.”</p>
<p>Hunk nods, face twisting into what might be half an indignant scowl. “You know, he needs to open his eyes. I mean... look at you. You're all pretty and nice... and he's just walking around squandering your devotion.”</p>
<p>“Uuuh-”</p>
<p>“No, I mean, really!” Hunk cuts him off, obviously sick of holding in his thoughts, “I mean, I know I just have a silly crush because you're such a great guy, like, I get that... whatever... it's not big deal. But you should know that you're a great dude! There should have been flowers in front of your door already! There should have been nice notes around for you that didn't come from me! Do you know how much of a catch you are... does he? <em>Ugh!</em>”</p>
<p>“Wow, Hunk...” Keith nods at him, patting the shoulder under his hand. “I see you've had some time to think about this.”</p>
<p>Hunk sighs, looking impossibly weary now that he's said his piece. “Yeah... I don't like it when my friends don't get the love they need... then I have to do it.”</p>
<p>“Well, I appreciate it.” Keith leans even closer to hug Hunk in earnest. Now at least he knows why Shiro was so unruffled by the whole thing. “If it makes you feel better, Shiro and I are like... actually together, so... no lack of love there.”</p>
<p>Hunk rears back, surprise written all over his face. “You are? Like... not just bros?”</p>
<p>“No Hunk,” Keith laughs, letting the gooey feelings he usually tamps down show on his face. “Not just bros... we have been for a couple months now... since I got out of the hospital.”</p>
<p>“Well why didn't you <em>say</em> anything?” Hunk whines, crossing his arms petulantly. “I could have won the bet! I would have made you a getting together cake!” He pauses, then turns to glare at Keith's hand where it's still slung around him. “Oh good, no ring... but you better let me know when you're getting married, I'm going to cater the whole thing, you won't even know what hit you.”</p>
<p>“Heh, sure thing, Hunk.” Keith can feel the blush spreading across his face, but can't be bothered by the earnest promises. “So uhm... we're good though right? You're not like... sad?”</p>
<p>“Me? Oh, no.” Hunk shakes his head, reaching out to pat Keith's knee with a smile. “I think it was more of a defensive crush... you know, like-” he puffs his chest out and strikes a ridiculous manly pose “-if Shiro won't give Keith the loving he deserves, <em>someone</em> must... you know?”</p>
<p>“Aww, well thanks.” Keith's heart melts a little. “You know, if I wasn't totally gone for him I might have a crush on you too, you're really great Hunk.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, buddy,” Hunk beams at him, “that really means a lot, like I said, you're a catch... though now I don't have to have a crisis over my sexuality, which is nice too.”</p>
<p>“Yeah...” Keith shakes his head and starts stuffing the scattered condiments back in the fridge before hauling himself up and offering a hand down to Hunk. “Wanna go grab breakfast with me and Shiro?”</p>
<p>“I already ate actually, I got up early to make those cookies... but I'll catch you two for lunch?”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan.” Keith pats him on the shoulder one last time before making his way out of the kitchen and toward the cafeteria. At least that's one mystery solved without damage.</p>
<p>Shiro is waiting for him, two cups of coffee and a smile, as usual. Keith plops down and presses a kiss right to his cheek, reveling in the way he goes bright red.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh</em>,” Shiro squeaks, beaming at him, “are we doing that now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Keith nods at him, going back to plant another one to his nose, just because he can. “We are... want some cookies?”</p>
<p>Shiro nods, melting when he takes the first bite. “Oh my god, are these from Hunk? Tell him I love him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Keith takes a bite of his own, smiling at the sunshiny flavors on his tongue. “He's a good friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>